Samurai Jackie
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Samurai Jackie, the D-girl equivalent to everyone's favorite samurai, has been trained to bring down the seductress Ikra by any means necessary. These chapters won't really be in any particular order if I'm honest, but I'll try to keep things vaguely chronological. If I'm honest I'm not too bothered with plot here.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie found it difficult to focus on her studies. She knew she needed to learn, knew it was important, that all her training was important for fighting off the evil seductress who'd taken over her homeland and imprisoned everyone she'd ever known. Ikra, the shadowy green skinned succubus who'd appeared out of the forest and begun taking over, all either too weak in combat, or too weak to her seductive charms to fight her off. Jackie's mother and father had dealt with Ikra in the passed, but this time had been unable to, and now Jackie was the only one left.

But the weight of that responsibility weighed on her, and made it harder to focus rather than easier. Currently she was still technically in her homeland, just farther off from the area Ikra had taken over. She would be trained all over the world, in body, mind, and spirit. She would be groomed into the perfect warrior to fight off the evil that was Ikra and save the world.

But it rapidly became clear that she would never be able to focus on her studies with the sense of hopelessness overhead, with no perceivable goal in front of her. Even if she could, all the physical training in the world couldn't prepare her for Ikra's charms of seduction and pleasure. The problems with Jackie's training mounted up on top of each other into a large wall blocking her progress.

But thankfully, all of them seemed to have a common solution, one that Jackie was happy to have. The idea was spread through all of the people who would be teaching Jackie, and all agreed on it. Jackie would learn about pleasure along with her normal studies. Jackie had been shocked to hear this at first, blushing deeply at the pretty girl she was paired with during her teachings from them on. She was roughly Jackie's age, perhaps a bit older.

Jackie would receive rewards for her training of one kind with training of another, given to her by a specially chosen partner. The girl sat behind Jackie, waiting for her to finish her assignments. It got to the point that, when she passed her paper across the table to her teacher, she was sweating, and her D-girl member throbbing solid in anticipation as he looked it over.

When the teacher nodded in approval, the partner pulled Jackie's cloak off of her, pressing herself closer to the young D-girl as her arms moved around her body, gripping at Jackie's shaft. For her size, it was a bit big, and would only grow with time. Jackie moaned at the feeling of the partner's soft hands on her member, gripping and stroking along her length skillfully, showing her the pleasure she'd earned through her diligence.

But the pleasure too was a test. The longer Jackie was able to go without cumming, the better a reward she would get afterwards. Naturally, being so new to these feelings, Jackie could only last for so long before she reached her limit, body shaking as she came with a sigh of relief, the partner smiling at this and giving Jackie a gentle kiss on the cheek before moving back and returning her cloak.

Her training continued like this for some time, only ending temporarily when Jackie had to switch teachers. Part of Jackie was afraid that the new teacher would have new rules, and she would no longer receive her special reward at the end of a hard day of training. Thankfully, this wasn't the case. At the end of a long day of horse riding in Arabia, Jackie was rewarded by time in the shade with a lovely harem girl; of course kept to her age.

The harem girl was even more skilled than the previous partner, and demonstrated flexibility to arouse Jackie; not that her outfit couldn't do it well enough. She would use her feet to stroke Jackie most often, her soft toes curling around the shaft of her member and pumping it gently. Occasionally the harem girl would move closer, using her legs to grip and stroke Jackie's length. Jackie remembered thinking it was odd, but it felt nonetheless amazing.

It was in Africa that Jackie received her first male sexual partner. After a day of bo staff training, had she done well, Jackie would be treated to a different kind of staff. The boy was strong, and his length matching Jackie's in size, even surpassing hers in girth. She was practically drooling when she first saw it, the urge to touch, feel, and kiss it even greater than the urge to have her own given the same attention.

He would lay with Jackie, both playing with the other's rod and balls, stroking, massaging, and licking until they'd both reached their limit. Jackie actually started to feel close to him, as they would often talk before and after their fun, plus he was her starring partner as well as sexual. This made it a bit more upsetting when Jackie was once again moved, sent this time to Egypt, and the teacher's knew that it would, but also knew that surpassing a little heartache would help strengthen her.

Jackie managed to moved passed it, helped along by the partner she was given there in Egypt, once again a girl, and one remarkably similar to the harem girl she'd been given before in Arabia, though now older to keep with Jackie's age. The girl was more strict than the harem girl though, mirroring the increasing difficulty of Jackie's training. Even if Jackie performed well in her training and studied, the girl still wouldn't reward her with pleasure if Jackie couldn't first pleasure her, using her tongue to lick and eat out the girl. It was not a skill Jackie had needed, and took awhile to learn. But once she had, the Egyptian girl was just as fun as all the other partners.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie was in Rome now, training in the Colosseum. Not just in hand to hand combat either. Where before the sexual release had been more reward for her training, now it had become a part of the training itself. Admittedly, that hadn't been a part of the original plan, and came more as a result of how the warriors trained. The vast majority of the men training in the Colosseum had a habit of doing so completely naked. Jackie, wanting to respect their traditions, stripped down to do the same.

Jackie had started to grow now, her chest and ass filling out more. Between that, her member growing as well, and the Roman's having a tendency to be universally bisexual, intense fucking was inevitable. At first Jackie was assigned on male to be her partner for release, just like in the other locations, but barely a week had passed when Jackie was taking almost the entire Colosseum.

It couldn't really considered rape, as Jackie enjoyed it, and physically invited it, but it was extremely rough. They came to the samurai D-girl at night, finding her attempting to pleasure herself with her hand and fingers. They realized then that forcing themselves on her would be a moot point when she quite willingly lifted her ass to them, challenging them to see if any could outlast her. Ploy to get as much pleasure as possible? Perhaps. But Jackie's teacher's swiftly realized that it could in fact help against Ikra.

If Jackie built up stamina on both ends of sex, as a top and as a bottom, then she'd be more prepared to handle anything Ikra tried to overwhelm her with. And so a casual hook p became a regular thing, Jackie meeting with four or five warriors in training per night to work off the stress of the combat training they'd done during the day. This stuck with Jackie when she was sent to train with the Vikings. Unlike the warriors of the Colosseum, both men and women were trained as warriors on a Viking ship, and as such at the end of a long day, when it came time for a reward/sexual training, both man and woman joined her in the below deck of the ship. Jackie was in a more aggressive attitude now.

Where with the warriors before she simply allowed them to dominate her and enjoyed the submission, she was now encouraged to try and dominate the Vikings back when they came for her. As she enjoyed both top and bottom, Jackie was happy with either outcome; though there was just a bit more satisfaction in successfully pinning a Viking warrior and ramming into them, railing a male Viking's ass against the wall or fucking a female Viking into the floor.

It was a fun time, made more fun by the times they would hook up not as a reward or as training, but just as a celebration of a successful raid. Jackie hadn't experienced sex as something done for the fun and thrill of it before; there'd always been a motive lingering behind it, and it was somehow so much better this ya. Jackie carried this attitude with her as she trained with the archers, and made her openness to more personal pleasurable hook ups with the other archers known frequently.

It got to the point that it was difficult for the archers to shoot straight whenever Jackie was with them, as their level of interaction had gone far beyond the occasional hook up after training. The monks were much stricter with their training. It occurred only after a long, hard day of training in combat, armed and unarmed, meditation, and a variety of mental exercises. It would occur with only a specific male or female that had been selected before Jackie had even arrived, and wouldn't occur at all if Jackie didn't finish everything on the list.

It was still fun mind, when she got to it at least. The boy and girl she'd been paired with at the temple were, while just as strict as the teachers themselves, remarkably skilled when it came time for matters of pleasure.

The discipline helped keep Jackie from spiraling off into a state of lusting always, which would put her in a state dangerously similar to Ikra. it was this thought, and the training of course, that kept Jackie balanced.

But of course, even with this fond patience and discipline, Jackie wasn't always in calm environments. She was later trained by mongols and Russian Boyar, taught different combat skills, and more entertainingly, taught different sexual techniques after the physical training ended. It was back to all guys with the mongols, who Jackie seemed to be the only female among the soldiers, and even that would have to be debated over. But at the end of it all, Jackie felt ready; ready to battle Ikra and save the world. She didn't know what all the seductress was capable of, but Ikras wouldn't know what all she was capable of either.

As one final reward before her training ended, Jackie was treated to a meetup of all the partners she'd had over the ears. Naturally, they required her to go through one last battle of course, fighting the masters from every land she'd visited, and not stopping until she'd defeated every one of them.

They didn't fight to kill mind you, but the battle was still intense, and the reward after even more so. Something about seeing the people who'd been her partners before, having grown with her, now even more attractive than they'd been, it was wonderful.

An entire day was needed to recover after the fun with them all. After Jackie was back in fighting form, she was sent back to her homeland to battle Ikra. the seductress would be her final challenge, her life's mission, and the greatest task she'd ever face.

She knew this even before she saw the damage that Ikra had done. But she wouldn't know just how true this was until she met her enemy face to face.

* * *

 **Sorry for the rush, but I'm kinda on a schedule here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jackie found herself stiffening from Ikra's voice before she even laid eye on the seductress."Welcome to my palace samurai~ here for a bit of fun~?"

The voice questioned, smooth and sensual, practically designed to disarm and charm any who heard it. Jackie walked forward, refusing to let herself be tempted. She would not submit, not to the domination of this witch. She would bring down Ikra, break her, rule her body and undo her cruelty to the land.

Ikra seemed to know her motives the moment she laid eyes on Jackie. For a moment, there was silence as the two looked each other over, Jackie seeing the stone throne the green skinned demoness sat upon,legs long and smooth as silk, and crossed as she sat to give Jackie a teasing smirk with her red lips.

Her clothing was pitch black, and seemed to be weaved out of the shadows, shifting and becoming solid in whatever shape Ikra wanted, allowing her to be wearing anything she wanted, whenever she wanted to wear it; even if what she wanted to wear was nothing at all. Currently her shadowy attire took the form of a revealing gown, a triangular window at the chest, and naturally nothing under neath. High heels completed the look.

Ikra's eyes roamed over Jackie, already fucking the D-girl silly with her eyes . Jackie was dressed not at all revealing, her white robes covering her body. But they both knew there was nothing underneath, and the tent that had formed was hard to hide.

"I will end your reign today Ikra." Jackie said as she walked forward, "You will lose." "Oh?" Ikra questioned, "How can you say that when you're already naked and pinned?"

Before Jackie could question what Ikra meant, her robes were pulled from her body by a shadowy tendril from behind. Jackie turned to grab them as she was left naked, but realized too late what was happening. Ikra pinned her from behind, dark tentacles holding her limbs as her hands snaked around Jackie's body.

She gripped the samurai's cock, stroking it roughly as her other hand groped her breasts, "Mmm~ such a hard sword you've got here~ such soft titties~ it's almost like being sent a gift. You'll be a lovely little toy when I'm done with you~" Jackie grit her teeth, refusing to be deafened so easily.

She forced Ikra off of her with a sudden jolt of strength, her speed and power breaking the shadowy bindings. She turned, pouncing on Ikra just as suddenly as the seductress had on her. Jackie buried her head between Ikra's legs, her tongue plunging deep into her folds.

Ikra moaned at the feeling, surprised by the samurai's skill with her tongue. Jackie had been taught well, and quickly found Ikra's sweet spots, hitting them as aggressively as she could,. Ikra's juices tasted incredible as she grew more aroused, towing the line of sweet and bitter so the flavor complemented itself perfectly.

It was almost intoxicating, and Jackie realized it was meant to be. If she consumed too much of it, a lustful spell would come over her, and she'd be that much easier to break. Already she could feel its effects, a heat inside burning hotter, balls growing tense with the need for release, cock throbbing angrily at not being sheathed inside of Ikra's tight body. Jackie was resilient though, and knew she could keep her head about her while she fucked Ikra senseless.

Unfortunately, Jackie learned the hard way that Ikra's tendrils could do more than just distract. At a snap of Ikra's fingers, the tendrils surged forward, burying deep inside Jackie's ass, stretching it harder and forcing deeper than any of the Vikings or Romans she'd taken possibly could have. Jackie cried out, her grip on Ikra slipping enough for the succubus to slip away, her head moving down to Jackie's swelling cock.

"Aw~ did my lust toxin get you all pent up~?" Ikra taunted, "Here, let me make it all better~" She purred, giving Jackie's length a long, slow lick from base to tip, before kissing its head and pushing her own down to take it inside, sucking hard on the cock.

Jackie had grown large as her body had grown, and now at full hardness her member stood proud at fourteen inches; and yet Ikra took it down to the hilt without a moment of hesitation, tongue swirling around it skillfully.

In truth, it was the biggest Ikra had ever taken, and she was only taking it so well because of hr being the one in control. She sucked at her own pace as her soft hands fondled the D-girl's balls, making Jackie moan out even louder. Ikra felt Jackie's cock throbbing, and prepared for the samurai's cum.

'First load of many~' Ikra thought happily, the thought of having Jackie tied to her throne so she could mount and milk the samurai's cock all day long until she was nothing but an empty husk making Ikra have to resist the urge to touch herself. When Jackie came though, far more shot out than she was expecting, She gulped down three mouthfuls and still more poured into her mouth.

Ikra pulled back fr a breath, gasping for air. She was certain that Jackie would have to be completely worn out from a climax as intense as that, and was shocked when, instead of being down for the count, Jackie responded by grabbing Ikra and lifting her up, slamming the demoness down on her cock with such force that Jackie was hilted inside her pussy in a single thrust, grunting from the intense tightness that only grew as she hammered into her cunt. Ikra moaned out loudly, unprepared for the roughness Jackie was capable of with her cock.

She went from fucking her standing to placing her on the ground and driving her into the ground with her cock, fucking so hard Ikra could actually feel her demonic power weakening as her body grew close to a climax.

She'd been wrong in underestimating the Samurai's abilities, and more importantly her cock. The samurai was armed with more than just muscles and size; her fucking was banishing evil as well! Ikra knew that if she came, she'd be defeated, and couldn't allow it to happen.

"Y-you may be winning now," Ikra groaned, "But I'll be your mistress in the future!" "The only future you have is as a cocksleeve Ikra!" Jackie declared as her length slammed in balls deep, very clearly ending the struggle there, "that is where I disagree." Ikra said, moaning out loudly, and letting out a spell as she did. A portal appeared from the moans over Jackie's head, and she was sucked away from the palace.

With nothing but her gi, Jackie was thrown into the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, allow me to make something clear going forward. Much like with Femboy Frisk and Tails' Harem, I'm not going to be too bothered with plot and canon here, as it's more about using the idea for the fun and smut than anything else. I'll attempt to keep things generally chronological, but things will obviously be altered; like humanoid Woolies for example.**

* * *

Jackie hadn't been intending to get anything in return for saving the Woolies. As much as she'd admired the large, fur covered race of what she could only assume were some variety of alien, she'd hadn't been expecting to be replayed by them after liberating them.

She'd only saved them to save them because she didn't find it right that any intelligent race being oppressed just because they lacked weapons. It was utterly cruel what the little green alien people had been doing to them, treating them like animals with whips and chains and stinging shock prods. Jackie had displayed her less sexual combative talents to teach them a lesson, and freed the Woolies.

That being said, when the Wooly women pulled her into a hut to repay her, removing her gi and letting their soft fur rub against and stiffen her cock, she wasn't exactly going to argue with them or suggest that they stop.

Looking around, Jackie found that to please her in return for her service, there would be three Woolies, two women and one man. Jackie felt that the size of them alone might crush her, but he figured on reflection that she'd be alright.

She'd survived Ikra's fucking, and had been trained among vikings and spartans, she could handle these mammoth people. The first Wooly set Jackie on the bed, lowering her chest so she could take Jackie's cock between them. The difference in size between them made it remarkably easy, her cock vanishing between the Wooly's massive tits.

They were very soft, both on their own and with their soft fur, and the stroking seemed intent on getting Jackie off as fast as possible. Jackie saw no reason to hold it back or resist, as this wasn't any kind of struggle, just a pleasing reward, and allowed herself to cum as soon as the pleasure of the Wooly's breasts got her to the edge, coating the Wooly woman's breasts in thick, hot seed. She giggled, standing moving back and lowering her head to take Jackie's rod inside of it.

Massive as Jackie's cock was, the difference in size made it perfect for the Woolies, being only slightly thinner than the average Wooly member, and just about as big in length. The wooly woman had no trouble taking it into her throat, sucking eagerly on it as her head bobbed along the length, Jackie's moans growing louder as the other Wooly woman began to massage her breasts, sucking on them to pleasure Jackie further.

The samurai's mouth practically started watering at the sight of the male Wooly's member, wanting to feel it. She'd not had a decently massive rod inside her since she'd trained with the mongols, and she missed the intense sensation of taking while being taken. She beckoned him over to her, taking his length in her hands as the two females pleased her.

She began to stroke and lick along the length of the male Wooly, hearing him moan as she sucked on its tip, she knew that, from the right angle, she could have taken the entire length inside her throat, a skill of her training, but that require more focus than she could muster while her member was lodged in a warm throat and both nipples being sucked. She managed to get most of it though, sucking it hard to get it nice and wet for entering her.

When Jackie reached her second climax, pumping her warm seed down the Wooly girl's throat, she eagerly changed up their positioning. Her had one of the Wooly girls lay down on her back, with the other straddling her face.

She lined up to the Wooly's pussy with the male Wooly behind her and lined up to her as. On Jackie's cue, the bottom wooly girl began icking her friend out aggressivfely as the male thrust into Jackie from behind. Jackie grunted from the size of the rod entering her, allowing the force of the thrust to push her deep into the warm folds of the wooly beneath her.

She moaned against the other Wooly's pussy as she felt Jackie's member push into her, beginning to fuck her as Jackie's ass was stretched by the thick, animal-like ock of the male Wooly. Jackie groaned in pleasure, moving her hips with the the rhythm of the Wooly's as they thrust and bucked their hips.

The male Wooly reached around Jackie's torsu, groping her breasts as the female Wooly had before as he thrust into her, attempting to work his large rod deeper into her asshole, though the tightness of her hole made it diffuclt to get deeper without cummin. Jackie held back slightly to last longer and savor the pleasure of of the warm Wooly rutting.

The male Wooly picked up the pace as he got closer, and Jackie allowed herself to go over the edge with him as she felt his hot seed pumping in thick ropes into her. Her own erupted into the female Wooly, pushing her over the edge as well.

The other had reached it already, her juices soaking into the fur of the female who'd been eating her. Jackie shuddered in pleasure as she pumped the Wooly full, the male behind her filling her up as well. She panted hard from the release, laying back to catch her breath.

No sooner had she caught her breath had the male Wooly lifted her up and thrust back into her, grunting as he bounced her on his rod. One of the male Woolys came over to continue the fun, and Jackie wondered how much cum the wooly's would be able to take/give before they were worn out. She supposed there was only one way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie had followed a trail of ash and soot into a deep, volcanic cave. She heard words, a challenge, calling to her from out.

Following it to the center, she found a chunk of rock in the middle of a lake of lava, and on it sat a woman.

Her body was composed entirely of volcanic rock, and she referred to herself only as the Lava Woman as she tried to attack and rape Jackie.

At first, Jackie assumed she was either one of Ikra's minions, or perhaps just a mindless beast that took pleasure in a good combative source of pleasure. She told the Lava woman that she'd have no part of her fun, as there was no honor in it.

This seemed to offend the Lava woman, who declared it to be the only honorable thing left for her.

When she saw Jackie's confusion, the Lava woman explained what had happened to her. She'd been a human woman, a viking, with a family.

But when Ikra invaded, she laid waste to the land, taking as many lovers as she could, bewitching them all. When the viking woman had tried to fight Ikra off to save her lovers, Ikra had found it entertaining.

Rather than rape her or kill her, Ikra imprisoned the viking in an unbreakable crystal, forcing her to watch as Ikra raped all of her loved ones, breaking them one by one.

After that, the viking had been left alone in the burning rocky wasteland that Ikra's magic had turned the land into. Over the centuries that passed, the viking learned how to manipulate her prison, and her body merged with it. She took on the form of a woman composed of Lava, and now waited for someone to break her curse. She could only be set free by someone breaking her with sex. She wasn't allowed to just let someone rape her into an ahego state, she had to give it her all and be defeated, hence her attacking Jackie.

Jackie had begun undressing already, and was naked when the Lava woman finished speaking. She could see the honor in it now, "I will claim you, Lava woman,"She told her, planning on fucking her senseless.

jack ie yelped as the Lava woman grabbed her, pinning her against the hot rock wall. She wanted to lose of course, but she couldn't hold back, she had to give it her all. The Lava woman used her powers to form a member out of the stone composing her body, becoming temporarily a futa.

She thrust forward, forcing the hot, literally rock solid member into Jackie's ass as her hands kept a tight hole of the samurai D-girl's body. Both grunted as she hammered into Jackie, using her strength to force the entire eight inch length into her asshole without any lube, reaching the hilt with a groan of pleasure. Jackie knew there were more ways to win that just being on top.

She locked her legs around the Lava woman's waist, bucking her hips to take her cock deeper, clenching the walls of her anus around the length harder, practically milking the creature's cock.

The Lava woman groaned as she tried not to cum, pumping into Jackie hard and fast. Both of them had great endurance,butt Jackie's was better trained, and she could outlast the Lava woman's roughness. To try wearing her down faster, she dropped Jackie to the ground, fucking her from above.

The potion as Jackie was in, the Lava monster holding her legs apart as she dropped her cock down hard to penetrate her, caused Jackie's stipp member top wave over her own face, her pre-cum leaking onto her face as she went. Were this encounter purely for fun, Jackie would have been able to lean up and suck herself, but she couldn't let herself cum yet, not until the Lava woman was free.

She grit her teeth, clenching harder around the Lava woman as she was fucked, allowing the roughness to bring the monster over the edge furst. She groaned in pleasure as she came, pumping a flood of thick, burning hot seed into Jackie's abused asshole. Jackie very nearly whimpered from the intensity of it, but didn't cum.

The Lava woman's futa cock crumbled off of her body, leaving her in a fully female form. She may have cum, but she wasn't exhausted or done yet. Jackie hadn't thought so. She knew first hand how long a Viking could last, and one fueled by volcanic power could probably power through even longer.

She hurried back to her feet, tackling Lava woman down, pinning her on her stomach as she thrust her cock into the cursed viking girl's literal hot pussy, grunting from the feeling of the tightness and heat as she thrust in deep, trying to hilt herself quickly inside of here.

She refused to relent though, showing Jackie just how tight and how hot she could become. The samurai groaned in a mix of frustration and raw pleasure as she plowed the Lava woman into the floor, putting more and more strength into her thrusts until she was railing her hard enough to form cracks in the ground beneath her, Lava woman's moans filling the cavern they fucked in. the samurai's cock hammered in and out of her, making her take every inch of it with each thrust.

The warmth and tightness only grew, making it more and more difficult to hold back from cumming, especially with the heat of her cum still inside of her ass, but Jackie held her own, letting her mind go back to the intense nights with the human Vikings.

She lifted Lava woman up with her remarkable strength, holding her legs apart as she dropped her hard onto her cock, letting gravity push her even deep into her. Lava woman cried out in utter pleasure when Jackie's cock hit her womb, bottoming out inside of her molten body. She could feel herself getting close once again.

She held back as much as she could, knowing that if she just gave in without a fighting she'd remained cursed, but even with all the will of a viking, the pleasure was too much. Lava woman screamed out Jackie's name as she came again, clenching tightly around Jackie's cock.

Jackie kept thrusting just as roughly as Lava woman came, letting her fucking increase the pleasure and lengthen the duration of her orgasm.

When she finally came down from it, Jackie let her drop to the floor, her thick ropes of cum painting the magma creature's face and chest, which sizzled from the liquid contacting them, then cooled down as the curse began to lift, returning her body to that a human woman. Rock became flesh, leaving Lava woman naked, and very much ahego, on the floor.

It'd be awhile before the effects of the fucking wore off and she was able to think clearly again, her last coherent word being, "Thank.. You.." before she collapsed. Jackie supposed she would carry the woman out of the molten tunnel, but the woman seemed more keen on tasting Jackie's rod, and the samurai figured she could spend a little time enjoying the viking's freedom with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackie had met the Scotswoman on a bridge. They'd both been attempting to reach the other side of it, and the Scotswoman, despite her large chest and large amount of weapons being the majority of the reason they were stuck, had refused to let Jackier pass until Jackie let her pass. By the time the flawed logic was understandable to her, they were knee deep in mercenaries sent by Ikra, some for Jackie, some for the Scotswoman.

As they'd fought together, they'd learned they had quite a bit in common. Both were D-girls for a start, and both had a tendency to apply their skills and training to pacify enemies with sex; though the Scotswoman was noticeably more aggressive with it.

Throughout their day of begrudgingly working together, the Scotswoman had insisted on multiple occasions that her member in fact was larger than Jackie's, and once they were in the clear, she dragged Jackie into a room, empty save for a bed, so they could settle it for good; though Jackie had never made a big deal of the argument, not caring one way or the other.

Held out for comparison, it became clear that Jackie's rod was longer by about three full inches, while the Scotswoman's was thicker than Jackie's.

"I suppose we'll have to call it a draw." Jackie said with a chuckle. "A draw? I'll not be havin' any a that!" The Scotswoman shouted, throwing Jackie onto the bed, "Best way to figure how big a cock really is, we'll see how can take more of the other's!" She declared, dropping herself down on top of Jackie, her thick rod pressed against Jackie's lips as she opened her mouth to take hers. "Is this re-" Jackie's words were cut off by the scotswoman thrusting onto the open hole they were coming from, forcing Jackie to start taking it inside.

She supposed she couldn't exactly complain, as the Scotswoman was taking hers as well. She reached up, gripping the Scotswoman's hips and pulling them down as she lifted her head, forcing the length of the Scottish D-girl's cock into her throat.

The Scotswoman moaned around Jackie's cock as she began to deep-throat it, made difficult by a mix of moaning at how deep hers was sinking into Jackie's throat, and her gagging at the length she was trying to engulf. She refused to be beaten though, and bobbed her head faster, forcing herself to take the samurai's rod so deep that her face was practically pressed against her balls.

Jackie moaned around the Scotswoman, pulling her hips down more and matching her position, sucking hard on the length The Scotswoman couldn't agree to a draw though, and decided-without telling Jackie mind you-that the winner would be whoever came from the pleasure last.

With this decision made, she began pumping her hips back and forth, thrusting into Jackie's throat rapidly while her balls slapped against the samurai's face. Jackie could take a guess at what was happening, and returned the motion to her, thrusting up into the Scotswoman's mouth. Jackie reached up, her fingers groped and teasing the Scotswoman's ass, a pushing one finger inside of it . she felt the Scotswoman clench, but didn't see her glare.

Whether she knew it or not, Jackie had essentially just declared war. Jackie groaned hard against the Scotswoman's cock as four full fingers were forced into her ass, all three getting down to the hilt before pumping in and out of Jackie aggressive.

Jackie supposed there was no sense going slow or subtle with an opponent such as this, at least not in their current situation, and forced three more fingers in, fingering just as deep and just as roughly as the Scotswoman did her, both of them continuing to thrust into the other's throat as they went. In addition to this, Jackie used her three hand to strike the Scotswoman's round ass, spanking it as it moved back and forth with her thrusts.

This only encouraged the Scotswoman to keeping, working her fingers deeper, to the point that it was more a matter of her hand pushing into Jackie's stretching asshole. Jackie groaned, her cock throbbing inside of the Scotswoman's throat, but it wasn't enough to push her over the edge just yet.

She took it in stride while the Scotswoman got closer and closer, having decent strength, but not near as much stamina in comparison to Jackie. The Scotswoman groaned loudly as she came, pumping thick globs of hot, warm seed inside of Jackie's throat.

The samurai gulped them down easily, sighing in satisfaction when the rod left her throat, her own cock letting out Jackie's held back climax shortly after, filling the Scotswoman's throat and getting a few shots onto her face as well when the Scotswoman lifted her head a bit too quickly. Coughing and attempting to swallow it all down, the Scotswoman crossed her arms definitely.

"Alright, ya've gotten me this time. Probley just luck though." "Probably." Jackie said with a chuckle. "I guess you'll be wantin some kind of prize for beating me then." The Scotswoman grumbled, getting up and going to the wall, leaning against it with her hips pushed back, ass wide open for Jackie.

"That isn't necessary." Jackie said, though she found that the Scotswoman seemed actually offended by this, "So me ass ain't good enough for ya? I'll have you know I could milk a damn horse with this thing!" She said, punctuating her declaration with a hard smac to her own ass, "I'll not be letting you spit on my traditions! Get over here and take me!" She practically ordered.

Jackie couldn't think of any particular reason not to, especially with how aggressive she was getting about it, and so got up and went over to the Scotswoman to claim her prize.

Granted, the night would go from Jackie taking her prize, to the Scotswoman showing her 'how to do it right', to Jackie showing the Scotswoman a little less tolerance and a little more brutal fucking, and so on. A beautiful, sexy rivalry had formed that day, and it didn't rest until early the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

In her travels across the bizarre terrain that the planet earth had become under Ikra's rule, Jackie found herself in a forest. In a clearing in the center of it, Jackie found a tower with a magical well at the top.

Reportedly the well would grant any wish to any who reached it. The issue was that it was guarded by archers. The three of them all appeared blind, and yet they were better archers even than Jackie, their senses superhuman by all standards. It took some effort, but she eventually managed to get passed them, reaching the well.

She realized before she used it that the wall was a dark entity, cursed by Ikra to torment those who wished from it. The archers had likely requested better skills, and had been imprisoned as the well's guardians using it.

It was possible that wishing to be sent to the past wouldn't backfire, as there were few ways such a wish could be corrupted so long as she phrased it correctly, but between the possibility of it failing, and the certainty of freeing the archers should she destroy, Jackie decided to cut her losses and destroy the magical well.

Of the three archer's Jackie had saved, all three of them wanted to repay her. One of the three was female, slim in figure until reaching her hips and round rump.. The other two were male, both large and powerful looking.

Jackie would never understand why there was supposedly a stereotype of bows being for someone who wasn't strong enough to fight up close, as actually drawing and firing a bow required quite a bit of strength, and the training the three archers had done to be capable of it showed on their bodies.

"Please Samurai, allow us to repay you for setting us free." They pleaded. Jackie had just exchanged a way back to the past for saving these three. As with her rewards from others she'd helped, she didn't think it could hurt, and accepted their offer.

They eagerly brought Jackie back to their tent, throwing aside her gi and disrobing themselves as well. Jackie grinned at the sight of them, her member slowly waking from their attention as the female moved forward to kiss her, the makles both leaning down, rubbing at her length to get it to full hardness.

They were surprised by the size of it when it was fully erect, and Jackie told them they didn't have to try taking it if they didn't want to. The archers refused this, and the males began klicking up and down it to lubricate Jackie.

Jackie moaned from the feeling of it, moaning louder when she felt the female archer moving herself back, letting her soft body rub gently against Jackie's cock.

Jackie's hands moved down to the archer girl's hips, slowly pulling her down onto her cock. She moaned in pleasure as she felt the first few inches of Jackie's ropd enter her, beginning to move her hips to try and take more of it, but finding it difficult to take all of iit considering the size.

The two males moved over, one coming to Jackie,s front, the other staying behind the female as she began to ride Jackie. The one behind lowered his head, gently licking and sucking on Jackie's large balls.

Jackie moaned out as she felt it, figuring these archers must have been trained in the ways of pleasure as well before their corruption.

The other male had moved over into Jackie's view, and seemed to be letting Jackie decide what she did. Jackie grinned, beckoning him to put his solid length between her breasts. He didn't hesitate, positioning himself in front of the female archer and placing his member between Jackie's breasts.

He used his hands to squeeze them around his cock, both moaning as he began thrusting to fuck them. It wasn't long after that when the male archer worshipping Jackie's balls felt them tense and tighten in his mouth.

He sucked harder, reaching with his hands to make the female archer bounce harder on her cock to get Jackie closer. Jackie moaned, thrusting harder up into the female archer's pussy as she reached her peak, shooting several thick ropes of warm seed into her.

She shudders, biting her lip hard as she came from the filling. She pulled herself off of Jackie's cock, leaving it standing at attention. She supposed she couldn't consider the job done yet with her cock still clearly in need, and so leaned down, taking the tip into her mouth and beginning to suck on it gently.

Jackie moaned as she felt the female archer's tongue swirling around her tip, the soft mouth moving down her rod slowly as the other male went from licking at her sack to licking at her ass, moistening the hole for penetration. She moaned to the male archer fucking her breasts to go after, wanting to feel and taste his cum.

Her didn't need to be told twice, and picked up the pace between her soft tits. He came just before the other male would have thrust into Jackie, covering her breasts and face in gooey hot cum.

Jackie licked her lips, grinning up at him, "I want more~" She purred, telling him to put her on a spit-roast with his friend. He moved off of her and lined up to Jackie's mouth, thrusting into it as the other male thrust into her asshole, slick from his tongue.

Jackie moaned as the two of them took her from either side, the female getting passed the halfway point of her suck, sucking it harder as she bobbed her head thrust her hips, helping the archer girl take her rod deeper as the males pumped into her faster from either side, trying to hilt themselves inside of her. Jackie sucked hard as her walls clenched around the other.

Her member throbbing inside the archer girl's throat as she got close again. Jackie wondered if everyone she saved was going to insist on repaying her in such a way. She'd have been lying if she said a part of her hadn't hoped they would.


	8. Chapter 8

Cards on the table, I did in fact consider gender bending the monkey man into a female or perhaps a futa, but I figured I ought to keep a few characters as the actual gender they were in canon, for variety's sake if nothing else.

* * *

Jack had been in need of a skill that she'd not been taught back during her days in with the various teachers, because it hadn't been thought possible by them. In truth there had been several new skills Jackie had needed to learn once reaching the future, but for the most part she'd been able to learn them off hand.

But when she realized that her lack of jumping spower was an issue, demonstrated to her by Ikra teasingly lifting time portals out of her reach as though playing with a cat, then crushing them in front of her, Jackie was at a loss for how to proceed. That is, until she found herself in yet another of this world's many forests, and stumbled upon what appeared to be a tribe on large apes.

They didn't so much climb through the massive tower-like trees as they did jump with such force that they appeared to be flying. Jackie wished she could develop such a skill, and when she realized that there was a human man among them, having learned their talent, she realized that she could. The Monkey man was more than willing to help Jackie learn how to, as she put it, jump good, once he learned that Jackie as on a mission against Ikra that is.

It seemed that everyone, however subtly, was uniting against the seductress these days. The training had been strenuous, but at the end of it, Jackie had been leaping dozens of feet in single bounds, her abilities growing even further superhuman. The monkey man seemed keen on celebrating her new ability, which Jackie put up no argument to.

They jumped up high into the trees, finding a thick, sturdy branch to fool around on and letting their clothes get caught on a branch below, leaving them both naked.

Monkey man held onto a branch above his head and lifted himself up, moving his bare feet over to Jackie's length and rubbing it gently.

Jackie groaned softly at the feeling, her member waking more from the stimulation. When it was fully hard, he grasped it between his feet and began stroking it. Jackie moaned, surprised that it felt so good.

She'd had a belief that only women could really use their feet for anything sexual, but the Monkey man's wrapped around her shaft appropriately enough like monkey's, gripping it tight as he stroked her with them, his toes curling around the samurai's rod as they pumped up and down skillfully. Jackie just laid back and allowed herself to enjoy the pleasure, moaning from the feeling of it as he went.

The Monkey man smiled at Jackie's moaned, stroking harder and faster with his feet to bring her more pleasure. Jackie began to gently thrust up into his feet, enjoying the feeling as her precum leaked out and over his toes, allowing him to pump even faster as the liquid worked as lubricant.

Jackie, with no need to hold it back, came relatively quick, sighing in satisfaction as the seed poured out over her member and the Monkey man's feet. He smiled at the sigh of relief that left Jackie';s lips when she came, waiting for her to finish before lifting one leg up, his flexibility allowing him to lick her seed from his foot.

Grinning, Jackie took his other foot by the ankle and brought it to her face, licking it clean of her own seed and swallowing it all.

This seemed to get the Monkey man even harder than the sigh of Jackie's figure, and his need to cum as well was clear. She leaned over, holding onto his lips as she began to lick along his length, pausing at the sensitive tip to kiss and suck. He moaned, his grip on the branch tightening as his legs moved around Jackie's neck to keep here against his crotch.

She didn't mind, moving her head down more to take more of his member into her mouth. At full hardness he about seven inches long, only half Jackie's size, but more than average for a normal human. She sucked it skillfully, one of her hands moving down to cradle his balls as she did.

He groaned in pleasure, gently thrusting her hips. After taking vikings, spartans, and Woolies, Jack was able to take the Monkey man's rod into her throat down to the base with almost no effort as all, looking up at him sensually as she sucked hard, moving her head all the way off of his cock before pushing down and taking all of it again, sucking harder as she began to deepthroat him. He groaned louder in pleasure as she kept going, his member throbbing inside of her throat as he got closer to his limit.

Feeling him get closer, Jackie picked up the pace rather than slow it down, forcing him over the edge.

Jackie had to move her both hands to his hips to hold him up, as his grip on the branch released when his member did. He groaned in pleasure as Jackie gulped down the thick seed he let out, panting as he attempted to recover.

Jackie was surprised to find a male with an actual recovery period after his climax, and despite clearly wanting to continue, his member wouldn't allow it until he;d had rest. Well, Jackie thought grinning, it wouldn't allow more fun with his cock.

Jackie sat down on the thick branch they'd chosen for the fun, lowering the monkey man down onto her member. She made sure he was okay with it first, letting the thick rod rub between his cheeks and poke at his hole before she entered, and checking that he didn't want her to stop.

When he made it clear that he was okay to continue, Jackie pulled him down more as she gently pushed up with her hips, penetrating the monkey man's asshole with her cock.

They both groaned at the feeling of it, the monkey man holding onto Jackie's shoulders as she began to thrust upwards into him, using a mix of strength and gravity to bring him down harder onto her cock, getting deeper into his clearly virgin hole.

As they moaned together the other jumping apes left the area, as was customary for when two members of the group were busy mating.


	9. Chapter 9

Mira didn't realize until after her trap for Jackie failed that it had been a bad idea. Even with five different assassins, six counting herself, it was useless.

The samurai was too skilled for them to take down, alone or as a group. It was all over in less than a second, all of Mira's assassins defeated, and Mira's armor broken to bits, leaving her naked in the snow. With nothing else left for her, Mira attempted to take her own life.

Recognizing the motions of it, Jackie stopped her before she could and questioned why she was trying to.

Mira explained that she hadn't been trying to kill Jack out of anger or for glory, but for the money on her head. Ikra had enslaved Mira's kingdom, and as the kingdom's warrior princess, she'd taken it upon herself to rescue them.

She knew no amount of combat would drive Ikra off, and decided instead of simply by the land away from her, using the bounty she would receive for killing Jackie. Hearing this, and not wanting to leave an entire kingdom under Ikra's rule, Jackie promised the princess that she would free her people from the succubus' rule.

Mira seemed shocked at this. "You will?" She questioned. "Of course. That is, after you've had proper punishment for attempting to kill me." Jackie said.

With the Mira found this a small price to pay, and promptly led Jackie to the cabin she and the other assassins had been conspiring in, still warm from the fire, with the bed still set. Jackie sat down on the bed, pulling Mira, still naked, over her lap.

She would, of course, keep her promise and help Mira save her people, but the princess had still attempted to kill her. She would have to be taught a little lesson at the very least. Mira was more than willing to take it if it meant having her people freed.

She yelped when she felt Jackie's hand come down hard on her plump, round ass, causing it to bounce from the force of the strike, Jackie spanked her again, then again, her ass growing a bit redder with each strike until Jackie could feel the heat coming off of it.

She considered leaving it at that,m but the act of spanking her tight, sexy ass had gotten Jackie a little riled up, and considering it had been a full on attempted murder, Jackie decided to keep going.

She forced Mira down onto her knees, letting her thick member slap against the warrior princess' face.

Mira glared defiantly up at Jackie who simply said, "it's going in your ass after this one way or the other, I'm just giving you the chance to make sure it doesn't hurt as badly."

Knowing that this was a punishment she technically deserved, and that there wasn't anything she could do to prevent Jackie fucking her, she conceded, taking ahold of Jackie's cock and bringing the tip to her lips, beginning to suck on its sensitive head before pushing her head down to take it inside.

Jackie placed a hand on the back of her head, tangling her fingers in the princess' orange hair before forcing her head down. Mira gagged as she felt the samurai's cock forced deeper into her, passing her mouth and entering her throat.

She tried to lift her head back up, but Jackie only let her move up by an inch before pulling her down even further. She practically choked on it as Jackie continued, soon bringing Mira's head down to the base and holding her there, not letting her lit her head at all.

Mira sucked as hard as she could, hoping Jackie would let her up when she came at least. Jackie did in fact let her up once she'd reached her limit, but Mira hadn't put much thought into how much cum would be shot directly down her throat, and groaned as she was forced to gulp down what must have been buckets of thick seed.

She didn't know what was more humiliating, that she, a princess, was being forced to do this, or that she could feel heat and wetness beginning to form between her legs. She insisted to herself that it was just a natural physical reaction. It was just her body, she herself didn't actually want any of this, and certainly didn't get even wetter at the thought of Jackie plowing into her already incredibly sore asshole. Jackie pulled out of Mira's throat slowly, having her open her mouth to prove she'd swallows it all.

When she did, Jackie stood up from the bed, bending Mira over the side of it and lining herself up to her asshole. Jackie gave no warning at all before jerking her hips forward, spearing the princess on her cock with a low groan of pleasure at how tightly the virgin princess anus gripped her shaft.

"It doesn't want to let go~" She purred to tease Mira as she began moving her hips back and forth, grunting with the effort of fucking the tight hole. Mira gripped the sheets tightly and bit down on her tongue, refusing to let the samurai hear her moan while she was having her ass drilled so roughly, being taken so lewdly.

But she was only able to resists so much, and as soon as Jackie realized she was intentionally holding back her moaning, Jackie started holding back her climax and picked up the pace. She could rail Mira against the bed for hours if she needed to, but in the end only needed to for a few more minutes.

Mira practically screamed when Jackie hilted herself completely inside of her tight ass, forcing her violently over the edge into a powerful climax. Mira panted hard, face red both from the intensity of thorgasm and the embarrassment of it.

Jackie just smirked at this, continuing to pump into her ass, holding her climax back a little longer. Mira couldn't even be bothered trying not to moan now, her body more sensitive from the climax and he resolved chipped away from the roughness.

She groaned in pleasure and pain as she was fucked from behind, occasionally yelping from an especially powerful thrust that lodged Jackie balls deep inside of her rear hole.

Mira screamed again when she felt Jackie's cum unloading into her, her eyes rolling back as she was filled to the brim twice over. The princess collapsed on the bed as Jackie pulled out with a sigh of satisfaction.

She stretched out and dressed herself, leaving Mira in the cabin as she headed out. If she moved fast, Mira's kingdom might be under her own rule again before she even reached the territory.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie refused to feel guilty as she tore the clothes off of Josephine, keeping her arms and legs bound in chains as her body was rendered otherwise naked and exposed for the samurai to use. It was her own fault, these bounty hunters were just fucking asking for it now, Jackie swore it, and if they were just going to keep coming, Jackie would have to start getting aggressive; and not in the combat sense.

All Jackie had wanted was a ride on the train to another town. That was it. She'd not spoken to anyone, not fought anyone, not caused any trouble or stumbled across any of Ikra's minions. So naturally her pleasant train ride was stopped abruptly by a pair of bounty hunters, a large bulking make with mechanical, possibly cybernetic gauntlets, and an hourglass figured female with a bladed umbrella. Jackie never caught the guy's name, but the woman's was Josephine, and the two seemed to be ex-lovers, working together now to capture/kill Jackie.

Fighting inside the train had been an absolute cluster fuck, and not in the fun way, but once they made it above the train, Jackie had been able to tart doing real damage, throwing the man off of the train entirely and getting Josephine locked up in her own chain, fired from her umbrella in an attempt to capture Jackie off guard that clearly didn't work.

With no other cards on the table, Josephine made a deal with the samurai, offering to trade sex for her freedom. Admittedly it wasn't much of a deal, and both Josephine and Jackie knew it. Josephine was already tied up and helpless, Jackie could do whatever she wanted from that point with no consequence. But Jackie nevertheless took the deal, keeping Josephine tied up as she brought her into an empty car at the back of the train and began undressing them both.

Once they were, Jackie brought her hand down hard on Josephine's soft, round ass, making the bounty hunter groan in a mix of pain and humiliation at being captured. "Must ya really play around with me? Ya've already won time with mah body." "Yes, I have," Jackie said, striking her ass again with more strength behind it, "And I intend to enjoy it. I'm at my wits end with people attempting to kill me for money, and I think it's time you bounty hunters were really taught a lesson." She said, her member growing stiff with the same kind of thrill he'd gotten from punishing Mira.

It was perhaps better here actually. Mira hadn't wanted to be doing anything wrong and had no choice, but Josephine had actively chosen it. Jackie couldn't help but wonder why so many beautiful women ended up trying to kill or rape her. Just her luck she supposed, though whether it was good or bad was a matter up for debate. She gave Josephine's ass a few more hard strikes before placing her member between the nice round cheeks.

Thankfully for the bounty hunter, Jackie didn't attempt to just ram her dry fourteen inches into her asshole. Rather, she squeezed the soft cheeks of her ass around her shaft and began thrusting between them, enjoying Josephine's ass in another way. It was only from feeling how much length was sliding between her cheeks that Josephine realized how large the rod she'd agreed to take really was, and suddenly she felt even less proud of her clever deal.

But it was too late to back out of it now, her arms and legs already bound and her weapons scattered away from her. She was at least able to prepare herself mentally for taking the rod as she felt it rub against her, beginning to leak precum onto her ass and lower back. Jackie moaned happily at the feeling up it, not wanting to stop until she came, and already eager to get started elsewhere with the bounty hunter.

Josephine shuddered as she felt thick, warm seed shoot over her back and onto her asscheeks. She breathed a sight of relief when she found that Jackie wasn't going to try penetrating her without lubing up first, but was slightly less happy to find that her method of lubing up involved burying her cock inside of her throat. Jackie moaned as she felt Josephine's lips around her rod, thrusting gently at first so she could get used to the size before pushing more to enter her throat.

Jackie moaned louder when she felt Josephine actively sucking on her length, knowing that she'd be done with this sooner if she could get Jackie off sooner. Jackie, in retaliation, simply held off on her climax as she grabbed a handful of Josephine's hair, pulling her head down her cock faster as she thrust harder into it, hilting her cock faster inside of her throat, moaning as her balls slapped against her chin.

Josephine's face reddened from this. She didn't have any trouble taking the size of Jackie's cock down her throat, but the fact that it was her target doing it to her was just upsetting to her. She supposed under any other circumstances, she'd find the entire situation too arousing to bare, as Jackie's body seemed to be the best of both worlds, bigger tits and a better ass than any women she'd been with, and the largest cock she'd ever even heard of.

This dawning on her, Josephine decided to just roll with it, letting herself enjoy the fucking as it came. At least this way she'd be able to enjoy herself with Jackie. Jackie seemed to notice this as she decided on it, a change in the air about her, subtle but definitely there. She moaned out, hilting herself in her throat once more before cumming, pumping thick globs of seed down her throat.

Josephine swallowed it happily, continuing to suck and lick even after Jackie was done to make sure it was clean when she pulled it out. Grinning at this, Jackie lifted the bound bounty hunter, holding her against the wall as she lined her member up to her pussy. Her positioning from her legs being bound would only make her a tighter fit, but in her current mind set, Josephine looked to be in a mood to enjoy the challenge.

Jackie jerked her hips against her, grunting with the effort of trying to fit her cock into the tight pussy of the bounty hunter. Jackie was shocked by how hard Josephine gripped her. She could tell from how they'd spoken that Josephine and her ex had had sex before, so either he wasn't nearly as large in the pants as he was everywhere else, or her pussy was just naturally tight as a vice.

Josephine's moans grew louder with every thrust as she felt Jackie's powerful cock force itself deeper into her pussy despite the tightness of it, her enjoyment growing even greater with every passing moment until her needing to force it was no longer necessary, and she was crying out with pure pleasure as Jackie fucked her against the wall, cumming before Jackie did.

Jackie had meant to pull out of Josephine to avoid any risk of knocking her up, but somehow it had slipped her mind; too caught up in listening to her moan as she was railed. As Jackie pulled out of her pussy slowly, Josephine pouted, her tone changed entirely from before, "Done already? I've still got somewhere you haven't filled up ya know~"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, for all those wondering, I absolutely had that one infamous 'thicc' raver girl from the finale in my head while writing this. I know they only had so many ways to portray to us that she was there specifically with the ravers, but good gods they were practically baiting hentai artists with that one. Honestly I'm glad though, there's not enough Samurai Jack art.**

* * *

Jackie had found quite a few odd things in her travels, and was well aware that something not quite right was happening when she reached a town that seemed a little too empty, and a little too quiet. Those that were still around seemed visibly sad, and wore earplugs at all hours, which made communication difficult. Jackie didn't pry, but it didn't make sense.

Not until nightfall at least, when the ravers attacked. Jackie couldn't fight them when it was revealed that the people sieging the town were in fact the townspeople, various people who'd been put under Ikra's control when the succubus corrupted their beloved music. Unwilling to stand for this, Jackie disguised herself as a raver and followed them through the woods and to their headquarters/former raving area.

Freeing them had been a complicated process involving a mix of martial arts, combat, and attempting not to harm them too much considering they weren't in control of their actions, but Jackie had managed it. She destroyed the corrupted music, leaving only the music they'd listened to before Ikra had bewitched them all. They, naturally, wanted to celebrate with a rave, and insisted Jackie stay for it. Despite her need to keep traveling, the samurai relented and joined the crowd, actually finding she was enjoying herself as she danced.

Jackie began to enjoy the dancing even more when she felt one of the other dancer's moving up against them, a large, luscious rump grinding against Jackie's crotch as they danced. Jackie grinned as she looked over the dark skinned dancing girl, moving herself closer to her so her crotch, already starting to wake from the attention, pressed harder against her all but naked ass. She moaned softly at this, though it couldn't be hurt over the music.

She grinded herself harder against Jackie, her back pressing against Jackie's breasts. Jackie reached around her, hands trailing up her body to her chest and beginning to gently grope her breasts. It took almost no effort to move the small garments she had covering her tits out of the way and leave them bare for Jackie to play with, nipples going stiff quickly as they kept going.

Jackie skillfully opened her robe without the use of her hands, letting her hardened length press against the raver girl's rump as they moved together in time with the music. She purred excitedly when she felt it, moving her hips more deliberately now, stroking Jackie's cock with her ass. Jackie moaned from the assjob as she put more attention to the girl's tits, massaging them more as they went, pinching and tweaking her nipples.

Jackie was so focused on her that she didn't even notice the other rave dancers starting to follow their lead, grinding on each other, losing bits of clothing and getting more and more sexual. It seemed Jackie's influence was so strong, her getting frisky was enough to slowly turn a rave into an orgy set to music. She did start to notice it when she felt a member poking against her own ass.

Jackie grinned over her soldier and the tall, muscled guy behind her, beginning to move her hips back to rub his cock with her ass, mimicking the motions the raver girl was doing on hers as she moved her hips back to keep doing them. All three of them moaned together as they went, getting louder as the guy started pushing his member into Jackie's ass, Jackie pushing slowly into the raver girl's pussy, already wet from the teasing.

Their movements synced up perfectly, both to each other and to the music, making the experience so much better than it wound have been without it. They moved faster with the beat picking up, slowed down despite their excitement when the music did, and as a result, the climax, both of the song and of them reaching their limit together, was explosively, all three crying out so loudly as they came together, they could just barely be heard over the music.

Not that anyone would have noticed it though. By this point more than half of the rave was fucking, and even the dj girl had someone between her legs while she focused on the music. As the guy pulled out of Jackie's ass, Jackie pulled out of the raver girl's. She grinned as she turned around, evidently not done with Jackie just yet. She lowered onto her knees, wrapping her plump lips around Jackie's cock, not seeming to mind the taste of her own juices as she began sucking, head bobbing in rhythm with the new song that had come on.

Jackie moaned in delight as she felt it, grinning even more eagerly as another raver girl approached. She was already naked, and her species was unknown to Jackie, but she was clearly just as grateful as all the others to have been saved. Since Jackie's cock was occupied, she seemed to be offering Jackie a snack instead, which the samurai happily accepted, lifting her up and bringing her crotch to her face.

She moaned as she felt Jackie's tongue enter her pussy, holding into her head with her hands as her legs locked around her neck for more support. Jackie held her up with one hand, her other on the other girl's head to keep it moving fast along her cock, deep throating it as her fingers worked hard between her legs. As Jackie's tongue probed deeper, the girl she was eating beckoned two other raver guys over, pointing from their visibly hard cocks to Jackie's currently unoccupied ass.

Jackie groaned as she felt both of them attempting to push into her ass at the same time. She raised no objections as she bit down on the girl's clit to bring her over the edge, forcing the first girl's head to the base of her cock so she could unload down her throat. As she lapped up the juices and felt the first girl's ass grinding against her again, this time in an effort to line her tip up to her hole, Jackie realized she'd probably not be leaving this rave until morning...


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Verbina and Prince Astor had been fleeing from their besieged planet with a robot named Chitron 6. Of course, when they landed on Earth and politely asked its ruler, Ikra, for assistance, the seductress enslaved the both of them, planning to use them as sex pets. Jackie had thankfully been nearby and freed them, getting them back to their damaged ship with the supplies they needed to fix it.

It had been quite an ordeal, and while Chitron was working on the ship, Jackie set up a tent for the prince and princess to rest in while they waited. Jackie was only half surprised when they asked her to join them inside, and sat down on either side of her once they were inside, both giving the samurai affectionate smiles.

"It'll take Chitron awhile to get the ship fully repaired," Verbina said, her and her brother's hands both moving closer to Jackie's, "And we figured we could.. repay you for your services more properly while we waited." Astor added, both of the moth like royals moving themselves closer to Jackie, who hadn't stopped noticing how cute they both were. It had been a strong temptation since she'd come across the two of them, and it was only amplified by them actively attempting to be seductive towards her, waking her member as she felt their breath against her skin.

Jackie made her usual token attempt to wave off any need for payment of any kind, especially sexual, but like always they insisted, and Jackie conceded, accepting their offer. They smiled eagerly, peeling off their clothing hurriedly before they both leaning in to kiss her at once, their hands moving down Jackie's body sensually. Both lingered at Jackie's chest momentarily, unable to resist giving her large breasts a nice feel before moving lower, opening her robe and freeing her cock.

Jackie's member grew harder as the siblings gripped it together, stroking it together. They were remarkably in sync, their movements fluid and their hands extremely soft. Jackie was leaking precum in no time, their hands covering her cock in it so they could stroke her even faster. Jackie moaned as they both leaned in, kissing at her breasts as they stroked her.

She wondered how they could possible seem so skilled, but decided to just relax and enjoy it as their lips latched onto her nipples, sucking hard on either side as their hands picked up the pace to stroke her even faster. Jackie hadn't gotten so close so quickly from just hands in years, not since her training in Egypt she believed. Her cock throbbed angrily when their hands released it, but before she could say anything, the two of them moved themselves down to keep the pleasure coming.

Verbina and Astor began to trail kisses along her precum covered shaft, Astor lingering at Jackie's sensitive tip, flicking it with his tongue as Verbina did the same to the samurai's balls, both making her moan louder as her cock twitched in excitement. They got more bolt with their actions, licks becoming larger and lasting longer as they began sucking along her length together, not seeming to mind at all when they were more or less making out incestuously around Jackie's cock.

The sight was arousing for reasons even Jackie found ever so slightly shameful, and she swore she felt her cock become even harder when she realized how much more passion the siblings' mouths were putting into it once their lips made contact around her cock. Jackie groaned, cumming too quick to warn them, not that they seemed to mind, happily licking the seed from each other's faces before sharing it in another heated kiss, not even pretending it was for Jackie's benefit instead of their own.

"I.. I wonder if it's really me you two wish to be pleasuring." Jackie panted slightly, though naturally recovered fast. Verbina and Astor giggled together as they swallowed Jackie's seed. "We can play together when we're done." Astor said, "It's your turn right now~" Verbina purred. "How do you want us~?" They asked together, their attempt at seduction almost too successful as Jackie fought the urge to try somehow mounting both of them at once.

At Jackie's request, Astor straddled her, his sister first preparing his feminine rump with her tongue, licking deep inside of it so the wetness would make it less painful. Jackie was nearly certain she forgot she was doing it for that reason after awhile, having to remind her before Astor came from her oral work. Both of them blushed lightly at this, and Astor let Jackie guide his hips down.

Both of them groaned as Jackie's length began pushing into the prince's tight, perhaps virgin (though with how handy his sister was, Jackie couldn't be sure) asshole. The lubrication both on Jackie's cock and Astor's walls let the samurai's rod push in much more easily, though the size of it was still a slight problem. Jackie didn't believe for a second Astor would be able to take her full length inside of him, but he certainly seemed to be trying when he began bucking his hips, trying to properly ride her as he moaned.

Jackie brought Verbina over, lifting her onto her face so she could taste the moth girl's pussy. She moaned softly at the feeling of Jackie's tongue pushing inside of her tight slit, her folds seeming extremely sensitive; to the point that she didn't seem to have any especially sensitive spots, because everywhere was a sweet spot. Jackie grinned when she realized this, moving her hands off of Astor's hips, as his rough riding made it clear that he could handle it, and holding tightly on Verbina's hips, tongue plunging as deep into her as possible to eat her cunt roughly.

Jackie kept track of how many times she got the moth princess off before her brother's tight little ass milked her cock to climax. Three times, three full orgasms just from Jackie's tongue. She wasn't sure if she should feel proud of herself or sorry for the princess. Her juices tasted lovely though, and had an almost addictive quality to them; hence Jackie only stopping when she felt her balls tighten, ready to unload.

She of course warned Astor, who despite his best efforts hadn't been able to take Jackie to the base. He practically screamed when Jackie's climax his, her cock painting his prostate in thick white seed. His own rod throbbed hard, shooting a few ropes of hot seed onto Jackie's tits, which Verbina dutifully licked off. Grinning at this, Jackie helped Astor off of her cock, pulling Verbina onto it. As Astor watched, Jackie spread his sister's ass for him, "You've had it up there, how about you try it from the other side now~" She said.

Astor hesitated until Verbina turned her head and nodded, wanting to feel it, overwhelming as she knew it would be. Grinning, he rushed over to help please his sister and savior. Jackie loved helping people.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, cards on the table, I wasn't going to write this chapter. Well, I was, it was on the list, then I decided maybe not, then I was talked back into writing this chapter by a friend/RPer; who will go unnamed here in case they'd prefer not to be mentioned.**

 **I just wasn't sure if it was a good idea considering how.. well, somber and serious the episode this chapter is based on was, right down to an almost heartbreaking ending, but between unnamed friend talking me into it, and me remembering the relaxed nature I intended to bring into this story, I decided to just go for it.**

 **That said, doing so required me to make a few small alterations.**

* * *

Jackie wasn't even surprised anymore when random robots or humanoid assassins came for her. She was however slightly surprised when she realized she was being shot at by a humanoid robot, as all the machines Jackie had seen had had a very clear animalistic or monster like motif going. Not only did this robot, who addressed himself as X49, have a humanoid form, he seemed to be intelligent, sentient even.

After Jackie made it clear that X49 wasn't going to beat her, he explained what was happening. He'd been one of the first humanoid robots built by Ikra years ago to take over territories. Unlike all the others though, a rather peculiar scientist built X49 differently. The others were all built to rape their targets into submission, and were essentially just robotic, hydraulic fueled sex toys with a targeting system. But X49 had been built as close to an organic life form as possible. He could think and feel, both emotionally and physically, and could even cum.

When he'd been the only X49 left, he realized he didn't want to be working for Ikra, and fled as quickly as possible. Later, when mutants and aliens became more common around the planet, he met up with an anthro canine girl named Lulu. The two of them became the best of friends, and not long after that, lovers. And when Jackie returned, Ikra kidnapped Lulu, threatening her death if X49 didn't defeat Jackie.

Jackie, as she had with others, promised to help X49 free her. Working together, the two of them stormed Ikra's local base, managing to get in and out with Lulu before Ikra herself returned to it. Thankfully, X49 and Lulu had a backup home, a place to flee to if their first home ever became compromised; which clearly it had. Jackie went with them to make sure they made it okay, and as it was nightfall by the time they arrived, agreed to stay the night.

Jackie hadn't been paying much attention as she sat next to X49 on the couch, just relaxing for the time being after a long day. It seemed Lulu wanted to help them both relax, especially with how much help Jackie had been in getting her back to her friend and lover. Jackie's eyes had started to close for a little rest, opening again when she felt Lulu open her robes, her soft, furry hand gripping the samurai's member.

Jackie turned to X49, finding that he was sitting back with his hands behind his head, Lulu's other hand gripping his metallic member, "Just relax Samurai~" He moaned as she stroked them both, Jackie deciding to take that advice and letting the canine girl stroke her. Lulu was good with her hands. Not as good as Verbina and Astor, but still good. She seemed to get bored of just using her hands though, and before too long moved her head forward, licking experimentally at Jackie's tip.

Tasting her precum, Lulu eagerly began licking and sucking at Jackie's tip, stroking X49 even faster. Both of them moaned out happily at this, members throbbing from the attention as she stroked them. She stopped before either of them could cum though, letting their climaxes die back down before moving in again. At her request, X49 moved closer to Jackie, allowing the dog girl to press their members together and wrap her lips around both of them, looking seductively up at the two of them as she bobbed her head along them, taking both of them into her throat.

Both of them moaned out louder from this, "Never knew she could take it like that~" X49 moaned as Lulu effortlessly sucked both of them at once, getting as near to the base of both of them as she could, Jackie running her fingers through her soft warm fur, member throbbing against X49's as both were sucked by the wet, warm throat wrapped around them.

Lulu's fingers moved down her body, between her legs. She began to gently play with and tease her pussy as she felt the two rods in her throat twitch and throb, getting closer. She moved her head faster as her fingers began to push into her wet folds, pumping in and out of her as her tongue ran between Jackie and X49's shafts to pleasure them more together.

Soon either of them could hold it back and they both same together, groaning in pleasure as they unloaded down Lulu's throat. Even as much as she was able to gulp down, some of it still spilled out over her chin and onto her chest, not that she seemed to mind much. She simply giggled, letting the mix of samurai and robot cum soak into he fur on her breasts as she moved up, straddling X49.

Jackie figured they were done indulging her now, and would want a little alone time as X49 began taking her lover's member into her wet pussy, moaning aloud as she took it. Jackie stood up to let them be alone, but X49 stopped her. Lulu grinned over her shoulder as Jackie, giving her own rump a seductive smack as she rode X49 before spreading her cheeks to make sure Jackie understood.

Grinning at the offer, Jackie walked back over, lining up to the anthro dog's puckered hole and waiting for the right moment before thrusting in right as X49's thrust pushed Lulu's hips towards her, letting her get an extra inch or so into the tight hole in the first movement. Lulu yelped from the penetration, moaning happily as they began to pump into her together. Soon, she was literally howling with pleasure from their fucking, which would carry on long into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Apologies if this seems like a fairly massive time jump even for a story like this, but the fact of the matter is that, even for someone like me, there's only so much that can be made sexual about Samurai Jack. You have to keep things at a certain standard, otherwise every single episode would need a chapter and fucked if I'm going down that rabbit hole again. On a note unrelated to that but related to this chapter, the names I found for the emoji family is Bue for the mother and Hali for the daughter. It's possible this is false, but it's what I'll be going with here.**

* * *

Jackie had been wondering the future created by Ikra's evil and blind lust for years on end. She'd lost track of how many. If not for the many lovers she'd made along the way, and her will to defeat the succubus and fix what had been broken, she'd had gone mad by now. She'd long since given up on the idea of returning to the past, wanting only to at least save the future.

In her travels, she happened upon a town of blue skinned, white haired beings that communicated entirely through symbol and single words appearing in lines of static between the two antennae above their heads. Jackie didn't think much of them at first, just passing through the area; until she found a mother and daughter being attacked by Ikra's robots, now doubt having been picked for Ikra's sex slaves.

Jackie made short work of the robots, having gotten extremely good at handling them over the years. She turned to the two women, the mother introducing herself through her static as Bue, her daughter as Hali. They'd just been out for a walk when Ikra's forces sprung on them. They recognized Jackie, as most people did these days, and they tried to explain that they wanted to show their gratitude.

It took the two of them a little effort to get their point across with only symbols and single words, but by the time they were both sliding their ragged clothes off of their bodies so Jackie could see their smooth blue naked bodies, the samurai understood what they meant; they wished to repay her. After doing this for so long, Jackie couldn't bring pretend to tell them they didn't need to, knowing that they were going to insist on repaying her anyway, and would want to do so with they only thing they could; their bodies. Jackie just allowed it to happen.

Bue moved behind Jackie, siding off her robe as Hali moved down to her knees in front of her, grinning when she saw Jackie's cock. She gripped it gently, rubbing and licking at it to try getting it hard. It took a little effort on her part, as she was inexperienced, but with a little time, and her mother behind Jackie, groping her breasts and ass more skillfully, Jackie's member grew stiff, and Hali was able to start trying to please it.

She gripped it with both hands, working them along the shaft of her rod as Bue continued to grope Jackie, the mother's hands getting rather aggressive with the samurai D-girl's body. Jackie groaned, her member throbbing at the feeling, making Hali grin excitedly and stroke faster, though it wasn't much her efforts that had caused the reaction from Jackie. Jackie didn't feel any need to let her know this, and she continued stroking happily.

Bue signaled her daughter. Jackie couldn't see what the message was, but the result was Hali lowering her head to Jackie's cock, giving the tip of it a warm, loving kiss, lasting several seconds with her tongue brushing against the sensitive head of Jackie's rod. Jackie groaned more from this than Hali's previous work, encouraging the girl to keep going, moving her head down to take more and begin sucking on the tip in her mouth as her hands pumped along the shaft.

Jackie couldn't picture what symbols Bue was using to instruct her daughter like this, but decided not to think about it, letting herself enjoy the pleasure of the moment as Bue's fingers poked between Jackie's cheeks and entered her asshole gently, making her member throb harder as Hali attempted fit more of it in her inexperienced mouth. Bue started with just the one finger, moving it slowly in and out of Jackie's hole as her other hand continued massaging Jackie's breast, but soon four fingers were all pumping away at Jackie's inner walls, bringing her close fast.

By this point, Hali had managed to get about half of Jackie's member into her mouth and throat, and for all her trying, Jackie didn't think she was going to get any more of it inside. Not that it would matter if she could, as Bue's highly skilled groping and fingering had her teetering on the edge, and she quickly have Hali a warning that she was about to cum.

It wasn't that Jackie hadn't warned her with enough time for her to move her head back. Hali would have had plenty of time to avoid getting several mouthfuls forced down her throat, if she'd actually listened to Jackie's warning when he gave it. Instead, she attempted to keep going a little longer, figuring she could handle it, and not realizing until it was too late that she couldn't.

She coughed and sputtered as her mouth and throat were filled with cum, spilling it all over herself. Bue shook her head and tried to explain what she should have done, but Jackie insisted that it was alright. Bue smiled at Jackie, giving her a gentle kiss before lowering onto her fours on the ground for her, shaking her hips seductively for her. She called Hali over, wanting to have a little fun of her own as Jackie got it.

Hali positioned herself in front of her mother's face, watching with a deep blush as Jackie lined up to her pussy and thrust into it, the experienced woman taking it easily. Jackie found it curious that no moans came from her, but figured that if they couldn't speak, they likely couldn't make any noise from their mouths at all. Instead, the sparks that flew from her antennae to form the images began to flicker and pulse, the shapes altering and fading fast; a state that Hali's sparks took on as well as Bue moved her head forward, pushing her tongue between her daughter's lower lips.

Jackie grunted, hilting herself hard inside of Bue as she saw this. She couldn't help finding the situation all the hotter now, and picked up the pace into Bue, who's tongue picked up the pace inside of Hali. Jackie hoped more robots didn't show up, because the three of them would be busy for quite awhile longer.


	15. Chapter 15

The daughters of Ikra were a threat Jackie had not been prepared for. In one on one Jackie was practically unbeatable. Even against teams of skilled masters Jackie had never been tripped up, as the masters were only masters of a few things, while Jackie had been trained to mastery in as many different styles and techniques as humanly possible; more so after all the time she'd spent in the future.

But the daughters of Ikra were different. They all seemed to have been trained the way Jackie had been. Not in their techniques, but in their skills, both combat and sex wise. Their strength, speed, stamina, and sexual skill made it seem like they were truly daughters of the succubus, with all of her infernal talent and power flowing through them at once.

So to defeat them, Jackie had to get tactical. She bolted off towards an old temple, a spiraling, long abandoned castle with many different routes. Once inside, the daughters of Ikra would have no choice but to split themselves up if they were to have any chance of finding Jackie before she escaped without them knowing. And once they were alone, Jackie would strike.

Jackie got the drop on Ali in a darkness. She'd wondered into a completely unlit hallway in the old temple, and both of them were in complete darkness. Both of them were relying on their senses, but Jackie had an advantage: knowing for a fact where she and Ali both were from the moment Ali entered the darkness. Ali didn't have that advantage, and so couldn't be fully prepared for Jackie tackling her from above, pinning the first daughter of Ikra to the floor and slamming her massive rod into her pussy.

Jackie grunted with the effort of forcing it in, dry, and with no gentleness into an extremely tight slit that gripped onto her as though to milk her balls dry. Jackie held Ali down with one hand, her other going over Ali's mouth to keep her quiet as Jackie railed her into the ground, trying to make as little noise as possible as she fucked the first sister against the cold stone floor.

Ali's resistance was as well trained as any of the others, but none of them were prepared for such a sudden and brutal assault from the samurai, and her endurance faded fast as Jackie only got rougher, pumping her pussy full to brim and leaving her in a pleasured stupor on the floor. When her sisters found her, they made no move to help her, not considering it worth helping a failure. In truth, she wasn't completely broken, but she'd be out long enough for Jack to deal with the others as well.

Next Jack cornered Aki in one of the cave's many tunnels. This one happened to lead underground and was full near completely with water. While she was swimming, Jackie grabbed her, pinning her to the wall and tying her there with the vines of the plants above them. Aki was bound with her arms and legs apart, her mouth below water so the noise she could make was limited and she could breathe only through her nose.

This done, Jackie rammed her cock into Aki's tight cunt, beginning to fuck her. Aki had things easier, as the water meant Jackie's cock was lubricated by default, but the binding of her limbs made a helpless feeling emerge that was only amplified by her breathing being limited. Aki's resistance broke when she realized to her horror that she was enjoying being helpless to stop the samurai fucking her, and came hard from Jackie's fucking.

The sisters found her bound to wall, a blissful look on her face, and paid her little attention, swimming through to the other side in search of the samurai. Avi had gone ahead of the others, and reached the room first. She found it to be a large open room full of dozens of long stone boxes. Avi began to look over them, searching for some conclusive sign as to where Jackie was hiding rather than trying to search them all individually.

She only realized which one Jackie was hiding in when she was pulled into it, pinned under her inside of it as she pulled the stone lid over them. Unable to see or move despite not being bound, Avi couldn't do much at all to struggle as Jackie groped her body and hammered her member into Avi's ass, stretching the tight hole mercilessly. The fucking was painful, the movement scratching her body against the stone, and extremely claustrophobic. It was far more intense than Avi had been trained to handle.

When the other sisters found Avi, they found her by lifting the stone lid and looking over her inside, alone, asshole still leaking Jackie's cum as she drooled from a satisfied smiled. They knew they'd cover more ground if they split up, but also knew they'd probably keep getting picked off if they went alone. Ashi and Ari went to one side of the temple, Ani and Ami to the other.

Ani and Ami realized they'd gone the right way when Jackie dropped from the ceiling, grabbing Ani, lifting her over her head, and throwing her out of the opening in the cave so she and Ami were alone. Ami tried to fight, but one on one, Jackie was able to quickly get passed her guard, getting behind her and lifting her up, locking her legs over her head, pressing her body against the wall, and driving her cock into her tight pussy.

Ami's moans echoed through the hallway, and no doubt would have the others to them in minutes, Jackie groaned as she hammered Ami's cunt with enough force to bust the mechanical robo-rapists Ikra had tried sending after Jackie in the passed, leaving her unconscious on the floor with a pussy full of seed by the time Ari and Ashu arrived, as she'd sprinted off into the forest already, Ani on her cock, bouncing with every step she took.

Jackie didn't stop running until Ani had blacked out from the marathon fucking, dropping her to the forest floor with an ahego face and a stomach full of her cum. She looked around, knowing she wasn't alone. Ari's sneak attack didn't work at all, doing nothing but leaving her open for Jackie to pin her over a log, slamming his length into her to fuck her just as silly as her sisters. All except Ashi that is, who was still coming for Jackie.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashi hunted Jackie like a blood hound, always moving to catch up with her. Over the days that followed, Jackie kept moving as well, looping back around to pick up all the daughters of Ikra he'd fucked silly, bringing them with him to a hideout he'd made in a cave. After a few more good fuckings, and a few legitimate conversations where Jackie spoke to them like human beings, something no one else in the world ever had, the six daughters of Ikra decided to align themselves with Jackie.

But the seventh would not be so easily, and they started preparing for Ashi's arrival. When Ashi reached a clearing in the forest, her sisters and Jackie all sprung on her at once. The battle only lasted a few minutes, but would have seemed to last much longer for its intensity. At the end of it though, Jackie had been strung up by the chains of her own weapon, arms and legs held apart as she danged from a tree branch.

Ashi tried to lash out angrily, only succeeding in making herself swing back and forth in the chains she'd been bound in. She tried to convince her sisters to free her, to not betray her, to come to their senses, but they just laughed at this, telling her that Jackie had in fact helped them come to their senses, they weren't betraying her, and were in fact going to free her. Ashi didn't seem to understand what they meant even as Jackie moved between her spread open legs, lining up to her exposed, unguarded, every so tempting pussy.

Rather than just ram into her and break her from the start, Jackie took things slower with Ashi, certain she'd react negatively to the full tilt aggressive approach. Instead of entering her, which Ashi would likely have been prepared for, Jackie let her member, solid and throbbing, rub teasing against the daughter of Ikra's pussy, sliding along it and prodding it, but never actually penetrating.

Jackie did the same thing to Ashi's ass, teasing all across her body but never letting her feel anything pleasurable for very long. When she finally did have something enter her, it was Ami's tongue into her pussy, her sister stirring her diligently while nearby, in full view of Ashi, Jackie sank his cock into Ari, fucking her hard against the bark of a tree, her moans exaggerated as much as possible so Ashi could hear the pleasure in it.

They kept going like this, alternating between Jackie teasing Ashi's body and fucking one of the sisters while another pleased Ashi. Ashi refused to cum, unknowingly playing directly into the strategy by winding herself even tighter, making the teasing even worse as the cycle kept going. Soon all six of Ashi's sisters had a nice, warm load of thick, potent seed in their pussies, all of them looking happy and satisfied, and telling Ashi how good it felt.

They wanted Ashi to have this pleasure to, to be free to enjoy it instead of the real pleasures being reserved for Ikra while they got nothing, but Ashi wouldn't hear it. After a little more teasing to make sure Ashi was ready to burst, Jackie offered the daughter of Ikra a deal, "If I can make you cum before the sun sets, you remain here with us after we let you go. If I cannot, I'll turn myself in." Jackie offered.

Ashi was shocked by the deal, and took it immediately. Jackie made Ashi swear in Ikra's name, a promise worthless to Jackie, but morally binding to Ashi. She would stay if she lost f her own free will, whether she wanted to or not. Jackie grinned as she properly lined herself up to Ashi's pussy, knowing that by sundown, she would want it, just like her sisters did.

Jackie thrust into Ashi hard, Ashi gritting her teeth, now understanding the purpose of all the teasing beforehand. They'd been chipping away at her resilience all day, and now with Jackie's bitch breaker of a cock hammering into her quivering cunt without mercy, Ashi was genuinely unsure if she'd be able to last until sunset without cumming. And as her mind recalled how much pleasure her sisters had seemed to be in, she wasn't sure she even wanted to go without cumming.

Still, her loyalty would die fighting, which Jackie couldn't help but admire. She knew that Ashi, just as her sisters, wasn't bad; she just didn't know any better, and would have to be shown better by any means necessary. Ashi audibly whimpered when Jackie's cock was hilted inside of her, her stomach bulging from the member plowing into it so forcefully her body was swinging back and forth on the chains.

Ashi's resistance only lowered more when she listened to her sisters moaning happily all around her, playing with each other, kissing and groping and licking and fingering. The smell and the sound was intoxicating, and the effect only intensified by the pleasure she was receiving from the brutal fucking from Jackie's wonderful cock as she was fucked by it.

Ashi questioned how she could be getting this much pleasure. She heard the High Priestess talk of how sacred and wonderful bodily pleasure were, how only their beloved Ikra could bring it to them; and yet here she was needing to make a physical effort not to cum from the overwhelming ecstasy she was in from the samurai taking her like the slut she and her sisters so badly wanted to be.

With this revelation breaking the damn, Ashi threw back her head and screamed in absent bliss as she came, letting the immense satisfaction of it was over her, only added to by the incredible, warm feeling of Jackie's cum pumping her womb full of thick seed. She almost shuddered when the samurai pulled out of her, longing in her eyes when she did.

"You.. you did it.." Ashi said in defeat, though with little to no actual disappointment in her voice, "And it's another hour or so until sunset.. perhaps.. we should keep going until then? J-just to be sure.." Ashi said, feeling the blood rise to her cheeks as her sisters and indeed Jackie giggled at her coy act, "Certainly~" Jackie purred, lining back up to Ashi to keep going. She'd keep going as long as she needed her to.


	17. Chapter 17

Jackie had felt rather proud of herself for successfully bringing all seven of the daughters of Ikra onto her side. Between that and her decision to give up on attempting to reach the past, Jackie was feeling rather encouraged. She felt like she was powerful enough to go and take on Ikra right then if only she knew where on earth the scheming bitch was hiding these days.

This confidence sobered up fairly fucking fast when Jackie learned that the daughters of Ikra knew exactly where the seductress was, and could lead her there whenever she wanted. Jackie wanted to end it, but knew she couldn't take any chances. She was gonna have to bring the daughters because they were the only ones who knew the way, so this would have to be a one and done victory, otherwise it would mean losing a lover; which Jackie refused.

So two things went into action immediately. One was getting into contact with as many others as Jackie could to gather up more numbers to face Ikra. No doubt she'd cheat and lie, try to sneak away if she was given the chance. They would need to surround her, to box her in, and fuck her senseless. Jackie was confident she could do it, as she'd done it once before.

But to make sure, training began, both raw physical and intense sexual, with which the daughters of Ikra were a great help. But one of the had to remain on guard for enemies at the perimeter of their little camp at all times, otherwise they'd likely get ambushed. It was just Ashi's luck that the High Priestess would show herself when it was her turn.

Ashi fought well, but the High Priestess was determined to being her in, believing that justice was on her side. The High Priestess threw Ashi to the ground, pinning her beneath her. One hand held her down forcefully while the other moved along her body. So tempting she was to just take right then and there for herself, but she could not.

She would be Ikra's to punish for her disobedience, and Ikra would not be merciful to her daughters, the High Priestess knew this, and felt herself get a thrill from the thought. The thought of how painfully and cruelly mistress Ikra would punish Ashi and her sisters for attempting to betray her. It would be a glorious sight.

And one that would not be seen, as before the High Priestess could leave with Ashi, Jackie and Ashi's sisters returned, and as a group they were easily able to pin the High Priestess down, binding her arms and legs with chains, leaving her flailing on the ground just as violently as Ashi had in the air when she'd been bound just over a month ago in the forest. It was almost amusing.

"What should we do with her?" Jackie asked the daughters of Ikra. She knew full well what she wanted to do with the cruel priestess, but didn't want to do anything to her without their approval, as she was their mother. Ashi looked to her sisters, and one by one they all nodded before turning back to Jackie, "She needs to be taught the truth of pleasure; or be broken by the lesson." Ashi said with a smile.

This earned her a deep, loving kiss from Jackie before they adjusted the chains to not only keep the High Priestess down, but keep her on her back with her legs spread. Ashi removed her mask, tossing it aside. She muffled the endless stream of insults from her mother by mounting her face. Whether she cooperated or not was irrelevant, as Ashi's grinding against her face would provide all the pleasure she needed, and would be frankly even more humiliating than if she'd just submitted and started eating Ashi out.

As Ashi grinded herself against the High Priestess' face, Jackie tore off her tight clothes, lining her member up to her defenseless pussy and thrusting in without warning. The High Priestess groaned in surprise against Ashi's crotch, doing little more than please Ashi more with the feeling of it, making her buck her hips harder against her as Jackie began to force her large length into the High Priestess' cunt, making her take it all.

Jackie, as well as Ashi and her sisters, all doubted that their mother would actually be willing to submit or turn over and join them. She was too set in her ways, too deep into her beliefs to ever believe in anything else. But that didn't mean her mind couldn't be broken by intense enough pleasure. If she didn't submit, and they were certain she wouldn't, they'd just keep fucking until her mind broke and she was reduced to nothing but a drooling, moaning fuck toy to be used whenever by whoever; which somehow felt like the more satisfying result to things.

Jackie moaned happily as she hilted herself inside of the High Priestess, Ashi's sisters moving in to join them, having gotten their toys. Ami and Ani wore strap-ons of equal size and thickness to Jackie's own cock. Both lined them up to the High Priestess' pussy. Fitting them in would not be an easy task, but with their strength, Jackie believed they'd have all three hilted in no time.

Ari and Avi both came over to her with punishment toys, Ari with a flog and Avi with a paddle. They'd only used them for practice, just in case an assassin snuck up on them while they were training, but they supposed that in this circumstance, their mother was in fact the assassin, and began striking at her stomach and breasts mercilessly, watching her large tits, bounce and redden from the punishment.

And Aki and Ali, both with Jackie cock sized strap-ons as well, lifted the High Priestess' body as high as the chains would permit and crawled underneath her, lining the tips of their toys up to her asshole and pushing into her together, grunting with the effort of getting more than the first two inches inside. Thankfully the force of Jackie, Ani, and Ami's thrusts into her pussy, and her reflexively jerks at the lashes from Avi and Ari helped them get even deeper, little by little.

Ashi continued to ride her face, soaking it more with her juices as she got more aroused. It might take them all day and night, might take them several, but they'd break her down eventually.

* * *

 **Quick warning: The next chapter is the finale.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Alrighty, let's close out this story with a bang shall we?**

* * *

Ikra grumbled in annoyance at the sounds coming from outside her lair. She wasn't sure what the source of it was, but they'd be brutally punished for interrupting Ikra's private time with her personal sex slaves. She got up and headed to look outside her base, eyes widening and jaw dropping in surprise at what she was seeing approach her from the distance.

Ikra had gotten word that the samurai had been inspiring people, but she hadn't thought she'd gained enough support to build a full on army. The charging force was a patch work of races. Woodies, knights, Spartans, robots, apes, archers, ravers and aliens Ikra herself hadn't even known were present on the planet. And all of them were lead by Jackie herself.

Forming a half circle around her were six of Ikra's seven daughters, with Ashi being to Jackie's left side, and the Scotswoman to the right, all charging into battle as Ikra's defensive force of mind broken slaves went out to fight. Ikra's blood boiled at the sight of the daughters she'd had with the human woman specifically to defeat the samurai now turning on her.

Ikra withdrew into her base, letting her soldiers take care of it all. Said soldiers were formidable, if not for skill than for their sheer numbers. But three managed to get through them and into the base, Jackie, Ashi, and the Scotswoman. They charged through the place in search of Ikra, finding her in the center of the place. Trying to throw them off, Ikra had been waiting for them and sent a mass of her shadowy tendrils at them the moment they stepped into view.

When she did though, Ashi held out her hands and countered Ikra's tendrils with her own. Ikra gasped, not having known Ashi would be able to tap into her powers. In truth, all seven of her daughters of Ikra had learned they could tap into their inhuman mother's power, but only Ashi had gained much control over it, to the point of being able to keep control of herself when Ikra tried using their connection to brain wash her.

Ikra used her tendrils to fight all three of them. Jackie and Ashi moved swiftly, nimbly dodging out of the way of tendrils and countering precisely. The Scotswoman simply didn't let the attacks that hit her knock her down, and kept moving closer to Ikra. Ikra grew more desperate the closer they got, and made the mistake of putting all of her focus on the samurai. She succeeded in keeping Jackie at bay; not so much for the other two.

Ashi and the Scotswoman grabbed Ikra from either side, the magical blood from the former and the magical runes from the other allowing their combined power to hold the succubus in place in spite of her aggressive struggling. She thrashed back and forth to escape their grip as Jackie walked forward towards her, cock hard as it had ever been as her lovers held Ikra down and her legs apart, leaving her completely vulnerable to the brutal fucking that she was about to receive, one that the demoness had had coming for more than a thousand years by this point.

Jackie didn't see any reason to lube herself up for this. Ikra's body could handle it, and if it couldn't, then it would just be her karma for all the similar things she'd spent the last hundred or so generations doing. Ikra continued to struggle, her shadowing tendrils countered by Ashi's as Jackie lined herself up to Ikra's unguarded pussy and thrust in with as much strength as she could muster, very nearly hilting herself in the evil empress in a single movement.

Ikra cried out at the top of her lungs in a mix of pleasure and pain as Jackie's cock rammed into her pussy. She pulled it all the way back out before thrusting back in just as hard, this time getting balls deep inside of Ikra's warm cunt. She grunted as she continued to pull out and thrust to the base inside of her, getting faster as she went until the force of her thrusts was very nearly knocking Ashi and the Scotswoman back.

Ikra's moans and cries and even pleas for mercy only grew louder as Jackie drilled her cunt harder, not letting up for a second as he fucked her. The longer Jackie fucked her, the less power she seemed to have, making it easier and easier for Ashi and the Scotswoman to hold her down until Jackie didn't even need them to at all, picking Ikra up and holding her herself, thrusting into her with all of her strength, feeling her energy fade more and more as she got closer to her limit, trying not to cum before the samurai D-girl did.

In one last attempt to turn the tide, Ikra used the last of her power to summon her tendrils again. They wrapped around Jackie, squeezing and pinching and pulling at her body painfully, dominantly, a show of Ikra's supposedly stronger will. They even buried themselves inside of Jackie's ass as Jackie bounced Ikra like a toy on her cock. Jackie groaned from the overwhelming stimulus Ikra's magic caused for her body, but she couldn't allow herself to be defeated now, not when she was so close to her victory.

She grit her teeth, and put the rest of her own energy into the movement of her hips, railing Ikra against the nearby stone wall, not being slowed or stopped by the tendrils punishing her body. Said tendrils all began receding as Ikra's mind started to go blank from the fucking, vanishing entirely when Ikra finally came; her scream no doubt heard by everyone both in and outside of the base.

Jackie only lasted a few seconds longer than Ikra, unloading deep inside of Ikra's pussy; which had officially been claimed by the samurai. She panted slightly as she stepped back, letting Ikra's body flop to the floor. The green skin seductress was panting heavily, her eyes glazed over from the fucking. Ashi couldn't sense any power in the succubus' body, it had faded when her mind had.

But they needed to be sure. Jackie moved Ikra's body, laying on her back with Ikra above her so she could sink her cock into Ikra's asshole now as well. As she did, groaning from the pleasure of the tight walls gripping her cock, the Scotswoman and Ashi helped out as well. Cock glowing with magic runes, the Scotswoman thrust into Ikra's cum filled cunt, beginning to stretch it further with her extra thick rod. Ashi on the other hand mounted her so called mother's face, grinding her wet slit against her mouth to get herself off, using Ikra's body like a cheap toy and nothing more.

As she did, Ashi extended her dark tendrils, letting them move around Ikra's body to strike hard at her breasts. Two tendrils creeped down to bury themselves in Ikra's pussy and asshole, letting her fuck Ikra with Jackie and the Scotswoman, all three giving it there all, ramming into Ikra as hard as they possibly could, and not planning on stopping nor slowing down at all until Ikra was too ahego to remember she'd ever been in any kind of control.

* * *

Quite Awhile Later...

Jackie woke happily to the feeling of Ikra's slutty lips around her morning stiffness, sucking hard on her length as her tongue moved around the shaft. The night before she'd had her head tied to Jackie's body, preventing her from removing the samurai's cock from her throat throughout the night. As one of the harem's two completely bottom submissive cum rags, the other being the mind broken High Priestess, she always spent the night tied in such a way as to act as a cock warmer for someone.

Speaking of the harem, well, harem may perhaps have been the wrong word. Jackie didn't think of herself as some kind of harem mistress, just one lover in a large house where many other mutual lovers lived. She seemed oblivious to the fact that the most affection in the house was always directed towards her, or at least usually. Granted, she had saved the entire world, so perhaps it was earned.

In any event, members of the loving group came and went from the house and the different rooms within it as they pleased, never under any obligation to leave. The only ones who always stayed permanently were Ashi and her sisters; as well as the two cum buckets of course, who weren't allowed to leave the house unless they were on their fours on a leash or riding out on someone's cock.

Jackie groaned, unloading down Ikra's throat. The former succubus dutifully swallowed the warm seed down, tongue licking along Jackie's cock to make sure it was nice and clean as Jackie untied her, wanting to fill somewhere else. Glancing over, Jackie saw that Ashi was having fun with the other submissive. Ikra may have ultimately been the one responsible for everything that happened, but it had been the High Priestess that Ashi associated most of her past suffering with, and couldn't help fixating on the more human of her two mothers whenever she wanted to top someone, plugging her holes with tendrils or riding her face to completion.

Recently Jackie had learned out to make her tendrils sprout from above her pussy, weaving together and forming a thick, jet black cock; essentially turning her into a temporary futa. It only lasted until Ashi ran out of energy, fading when her magic for the day had, and she was remarkably sensitive with her cock. Jackie couldn't help but find this adorable.

Currently Ashi was in futa mode, her shadow tendrils whipping the High Priestess' ass to make her bounce harder on her daughter's cock. The High Priestess groaned at the lashes, and obeyed the orders, riding harder and faster to pleasure Ashi. Jackie pulled Ikra's hips to spear her tight ass with her cock, moaning as her anus squeezed tight around her shaft.

Even without magic, her non-human body still had a few interesting features. She could still summon tendrils, though now could only use them on command, and it was with her own tendrils that she was tied in place on people's cocks. On top of that, no matter how brutally her ass or pussy was fucked, no matter how wide she was stretched, her body always returned to being tighter than a virgin within just a few hours.

Jackie thrust up into her, bouncing the demoness on her cock as it worked deeper into her tight asshole, eager to fill her up once again. It wasn't long before Jackie's being away caught the attention of Ashi's sisters, who all naturally wanted attention as well. They didn't have near as much control of their Ikra powers as Ashi. They to could temporarily become futas, but theirs faded for the day after one climax, and was usually spend on each other while they were impatiently waking for Jackie to wake up.

Ani and Ami got to Jackie first. Neither of them wanted to wake until she was done with Ikra, Ani moving down and beginning to lick at Jackie's balls while Ikra's ass took her length, the other moving to play with Jackie's breasts. Ani and Ami rarely took much interest in getting pleasure themselves, getting more thrill from pleasuring Jackie however they could.

Ani took the samurai's balls into her mouth, sucking on them skillfully while Ami groped Jackie's breasts, bringing them together so she could suck on both of her nipples at once. Jackie moaned from their attention, thrusting harder up into Ikra's ass and reaching her peak much faster than she would have, releasing hot, thick globs of cum into Ikra's asshole.

Ikra shuddered from the feeling, but didn't lift herself until told she could. Jackie told her to lift and plug herself, Ikra getting off Jackie's cock, her own tendrils plugging her ass up to prevent any of the seed from spilling out of it. Jackie insisting on returning the favor for Ani and Ami, but they were already off to fool around with each other, Ari and Avi coming up to take their turns next.

Ari and Avi were more pleasure seeking than Ami and Ani. Ari dropped herself hard onto Jackie's cock, moaning as her pussy engulfed her length. Avi locked her legs around Jackie's face, pressing her pussy against Jackie's mouth and grinding against it before Jackie even started to actually eat her out. Jackie moaned as both sisters rode her, their holes having the same eternal tightness as Ikra.

Jackie thrust up into Ari, holding onto Avi's hips as her tongue worked fast inside of her pussy. She listened to the two sisters moan in delight, both bucking their hips against Jackie hard, wanting more pleasure. Jackie had gotten good and bringing the sisters over the edge quickly; as well she had to considering there were seven of them. No sooner had Avi and Ari gotten off of him did Aki and Ali move in for their turns.

They pressed their mouths together around Jackie's cock, licking and sucking on it together as they moved along the length of it. Jackie moaned, letting them do as they pleased with her body. Aki's hand moved slowly underneath Jackie's body, gently groping her ass before her fingers pressed between her cheeks, pressing teasingly at her tight hole. Ali's hand moved down elsewhere, gently cradling and beginning to fondle her balls instead.

Both of them stayed focused on Jackie's cock while they did this, continuing to lick, suck, and make out around it as they fingered and fondled, their combined efforts bringing Jackie closer faster. Feeling that Jackie was getting closer, both decided to speed things along. Aki pushed two more fingers into her asshole, pumping them a bit faster inside of her. Ali went from simple fondling to gently squeezing Jackie's balls, which brought her over the edge.

Jackie groaned as she reached her peak, covering the sisters' faces in her thick, warm seed. They grinned at this, moving away from Jackie as they looked hungrily at their cum covered faces. They leaned in, pressing themselves together to share a sloppy, heated kiss, licking the cum from each other's faces and sharing it together. Jackie smiled at this, but then turned her attention to the last sister.

She was still in futa mode, having changed positons now. The High Priestess was pinned beneath her, Ashi drilling her pussy from above, letting out a string of degrading insults to her as she did. Jackie watched this, member throbbing back to life. When Ashi finished as deeply inside of the High Priestess as she could, looked up, grinning lustful over at Jackie, who beckoned over her.

Ashi sauntered over to Jackie, "I wonder how well you'd be on the receiving end~" She said allowed, cock throbbing as she moved it less than an inch away from Jackie's. Jackie grinned in response, laying down and leaving herself completely open for Ashi, "Why don't you find out~" She offered, Ashi smiling in excitement and practically tackling Jackie to the bed for her turn on top. It wouldn't last long of course. Jackie would have to end on top if she wanted to start giving the sisters children, and Ashi had been promised the first.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this story! Would you believe I wrote the last eight chapters of this story (not counting this finale chapter) in one night? Sleep is for suckers!**

 **You'll notice that I decided to end with Jackie not fixing the past, but remaining in the liberated future. It's just a personal view, but I just feel like going back and undoing it in the past kinda undoes all the good things that happened in the future. All the good deeds Jack did, all the sorrow all the stress, all of it ceases to matter or to have ever mattered. Just my viewpoint, if you disagree, that's perfectly fine.**

 **But as for the smut, what did you think of this finale? Was there something you'd have liked to see? Was there something in here you were disappointed by? What other Samurai Jack type ideas would you like to see done in the future? Let me know all of this in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
